Truly Madly Deeply
by Cats eye1
Summary: Squel to Papa Don't Preach. Kinda okay not very proud of it anyway. Squall/Rinoa please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song or them.

**A/N: **Thank you Thank you Thank you!! So much to the people who reviewed it means so much to me and gives me the confidence to write a sequel. Thank you. I'm not sure if this is as good as the lat but you decide. I jut want to say to laocadia I don't own the song but Madonna I would like to have owned it but I don't sorry and to Vogue Moogle you are soo right Madonna ROCKS! Any way this one carries on where we left off. The song is by Savage Garden I don't own it and this may have a lot of spelling mistakes as a lot of keys in the keyboard are choosing not to work.

"Marry me"

"Oh, Squall" Rinoa felt happiness flowing over her.

"Rinoa" said Squall standing up and taking her hands in his hoping she wouldn't notice them trembling "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll do anything be anything If you say yes I'll do anything for you I'll…"Squall trailed off as he struggled to express his feelings.

I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  


"You don't have to be anything, do anything just be here for me and our child" she placed his hand on her tummy, "We'll be the family we never had" 

Squall pulled her in to a tight hug then froze as Rinoa broke into sobs, "ssh" Squall soothed unsure of what to do "What's wrong?"

"I went to see my father…I-I told him, he was mad. We were shouting." She pulled away from Squall. "I left in the end, he doesn't want anything to do with me, you or it. It's so unfair!"

"It's okay Rinoa, you don't need him.He's nothing. Everything is nothing compared to you" Squall smiled nervously at Rinoa slightly cursing himself at what he just said.

Rinoa blushed slightly at what Squall had just said. "But to me everything is you. Without you everything is nothing." whispered Rinoa embarrassedly

"We're tying ourselves round in circles" laughed Squall, 

"Let's go out you haven't seen Balamb in ages."

"Yeah okay," agreed Squall half-heartedly__

***

Squall shoved his hands in his pocket as he sat next to his Fiancée, _Fiancée _the words still felt new to his lips, Well not quite Fiancée, she hadn't actually accept him had she? He smiled slightly to himself as he thought of what it was going to be like in a year's time. Wht was he going to be like in a years time?

I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
  


Rinoa sat in Balamb's famous restaurant listening to the music in the background, -

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
til the sky falls down on me...  
  


Squall walked along the streets of Balmab with Rinoa in silence. Nothing needed to be said. He absentmindedly started up at the now darken sky and a star shot across the night's sky and Squall wished.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  


Squall broke the silence "we better get back before we're noticed." Grumbled Squall as he quickened his pace

"I love you," whispered Rinoa "I love you more than anything else ever. Lets not go let's stay here forever."

Squall smiled and lay down next to her. Rinoa smiled triumphantly as he sat down next to her."You know," said Rinoa "I never did answer you"

"About what?" replied Squall lazily.

"Marriage" Squall felt the fear rush back to him.

"Well?"

"Yes" she said calmly trying to hide her grin.

"What!?" Squall was numb with shock.

"I said I Rinoa Heartily take you Squall Leonhart as my Fiancée" replied Rinoa grinning happily.

Cried in delight and gripped Rinoa in a bear hug embrace.

"Forever" he whispered

"Forever" she agreed`

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  


I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

**A/N: **This story has made me amazingly pissed off I'm sorry if the spelling is dodgy but the s key isn't working probably or I or u which is half the vowels! Anyway please please please Read and Review.


End file.
